Shaded Hearts
by AngelOfPreformance21
Summary: Best friends, Crystal and Vanessa love living in Seattle. Vanessa is a doctor who winds up with two patients, the very attractive Grey brothers, Elliot and Christian. Christian may not say much but he wants Vanessa to satisfy his desires but she does more when she opens his heart to love. Elliot bumps into Crystal and love is very certain for these two.
1. Chapter 1

It had been a busy morning of back to school physicals and crying five year olds for school immunizations. I had a few minutes to spare so I decided to call Crystal and see if she had gotten that teaching job at North Seattle Prep. I'm Vanessa McAllister and I'm a doctor at Seattle Grace Hospital, drabbling in all the areas but my specialty is general medicine. I pulled my cell phone and called Crystal and she answered on the fourth ring. "Hey Nessa" she answered. "Well Crystal; did you get the job" I asked.

"Let me get outside first. This coffee shop has horrible reception" Crystal replied. I waited a minute and then she finally told me "Yes; I got sophomore science fiction literature." "That is your best subject Crystal. Okay; we have to celebrate. How about dinner at our favorite steakhouse" I suggested. "You're on Nessa. How about tonight at 6:30pm" Crystal asked in reply. "Sounds great and I'll call ahead" I replied. We hung up and I went ahead and made the reservation.

Just as I hung up; I saw Dr. Grace Trevelyn Grey walk in. "Can I help you Grace" I asked, looking up and I could see that she carried two files. "I need to put my two sons in the care of a better doctor. Their current ones are under investigation for a couple of malpractice suits. My daughter already changed doctors but I was hoping I could put Elliot and Christian in your care" she replied. She showed me their charts and a picture attached. After I read their histories; I finally replied "Alright Grace; your sons have a new doctor." "Great; Elliot will be here at 1:30pm and Christian can come tomorrow at 12:30pm" Grace told me, turning around to leave my office.

I looked over at the clock and saw that it was 12:30pm. I had one hour to eat lunch in here and get ready. I took my lunch out of the fridge I kept underneath my desk and quickly ate before I cleaned up and prepared to meet Elliot. My desk phone rang and one of the nurses, Jenny said that Elliot Grey would be in exam room one. I nodded, said I'd be on the way and then hung up. I had no idea what I'd be in for especially tomorrow.

Elliot was most corporative especially with the lab work. I had to wonder if there might be a chance I could set him up with Crystal. I finished up with him and he left. It seemed like forever but I finally got ready to leave for the day. I had time to clock out and get to the steakhouse to meet Crystal. Unbeknownst to me; fated meetings would take place tonight in the corner of a crowded restaurant.


	2. Chapter 2

Crystal was waiting for me outside when I pulled up. After parking; I got out and we walked in and the host seated us. After placing our drink orders and dinner orders; I asked Crystal "So what is North Seattle Prep like?" "Eh; big and easy to get lost in but very classy" she answered, taking a sip of her drink. "Are you going to be alright teaching an all boys class" I asked, swallowing a sip of my drink.

"I suppose but 10th grade boys will probably be a pill" Crystal replied before asking "I saw two names that interested in me on the list of alumni sponsors. What do you know of the names Elliot and Christian Grey?" I nearly choked and replied "Elliot Grey was one of my patients and I am supposed to see his brother, Christian tomorrow." "Is Elliot attractive" Crystal asked.

I giggled and replied "He is the cutest ever. I may have half a mind to think about setting you up with him." "He probably has someone though" Crystal commented. "Actually no; he's the second most eligible bachelor in all of Seattle" I told her. "Who is the most eligible bachelor then" she asked. "His mysterious brother, Christian" I answered as our server came with our dinner. We started eating, unaware that we were being watched.

We were midway through our dinner when I saw our waiter talking to a pair in a booth across from us. "Look to your right Crystal" I whispered. She looked at the table and back to me and replied "I saw them walk in and sit down. They are giving me a real creeper vibe." I looked again briefly and said "Snap; that's Elliot. That means the one in the shadow is his mysterious brother, Christian." "Oh; you weren't kidding about Elliot being hot. I wonder what they want with our waiter" she told me as we finished our meals. Just then; our waiter came over with two bowls and sat them down. "Crystal; were you about to order dessert" I asked. "No" she replied. I looked at the waiter and said "We didn't order dessert."

"It's already been taken care of" the waiter told us. "Must be our lucky night" I told Crystal. She nodded and replied "Looks almost too good to eat" as she poked at the sundae with her gold spoon. "Come on" I giggled, taking my first bite. "Oh sweet heaven; that's delicious" I commented. Crystal giggled before taking the first bite of hers.

"What's so funny" I asked. "It almost looks like you put on gold lipstick" she told me. I took my compact out and looked. "Oh my" I said, blushing and closing the compact quickly and adding "You do too." "Maybe if we eat more; it'll come off and if not, then we can wipe it off" Crystal assured me. We ate our sundaes and then paid our ticket before getting up and leaving and returning to the condo we shared.

When we got to our condo; I asked "Do you find this evening odd?" "As in us getting those expensive desserts that cost more than my shoes then yes; I do find it odd" Crystal replied. We thought through why they would have wanted to buy us those expensive desserts until we both just had to give up and get some sleep. Crystal's first day of teaching began tomorrow morning and I had to face Christian Grey tomorrow. Neither of us had a clue what tomorrow would hold.


End file.
